A SHOKING DULE!
by highway country 1994
Summary: What if their was a girl who came from Kanto with her very own Pokemon went to Domino High this one girls name is Phoebe Evelyn Knight but while trying to hide her partner,past,and why she's their can she really make Friends.


I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own yugioh or pokemon and hears 2 Quotes to start us off My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was sixty. She's ninety-seven now, and we don't know where the hell she is.  
Ellen DeGeneres

Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes.  
Jim Carrey

funny right you tell me and I don't own these ether and do tell me if you like the story and the Quotes to and I'll put more up and tell me if you want funny, sad,romantic,or happy tell me in the reviews well lets start the show!

* * *

Hi my name is Phoebe Evelyn Knight today is my first day at a new school i hope it's great! "Pika" "Hm ahh Pikachu be quite someone might see you look I know you want to see our new home but you have to stay in my bag ok" ."Pikachu" "You know Pikachu it's weird but ever since we moved from Kanto I don't see any Pokemon have you" . "Pika" "yeah I didn't think so hm well looks like I'm hear wow! (I said in awe) this is my new school well lets go inside" "Pika". When I walked in I was greeted by the principle. "Welcome Miss Knight to Domino High I'll be your principle my name is John .L. Jefferson so how was your flight from Kanto" "it was ok I guess"(I mean if your okay with having a kid kick your seat for 2 hours) I thought silently ."Well that's good to hear now I'll take you to your classroom as soon as you get your schedule and uniform". "Yes sir", when I got my uniform I knew I was gonna hate it because I hated the color pink well I guess its ok so I changed into it,then I went up front and got my schedule and now I'm finally ready to start school .Then the principle took me to my classroom "Okay hear you are room 2 are you ready",I told him "yes sir" then he opened the door and we walked in."Class give a warm welcome to our new student Miss Knight she's just moved hear from Kanto". I stepped into that classroom sorta nerves "Hi you can just call me Phoebe if you want to". "Well I'll be on my way have fun". "You can sit over their by Mr. Mouto" . "Ok" I sat my stuff down and class started back up . After class this kid came up to me "Hi my names Yugi it's nice to meet you"."Hi it's nice to meet you to" ,"hey would you like to be friends" I told Yugi "sure" he replied with saying something that surprised me "cool hear I'll introduce you to my other friends". I loved the idea of meeting more people so I said "Ok sounds great" Yugi was so happy then he introduced me to his friends "cool hey guys" . "Hm oh hey Yugi whats up" , " I would like to introduce you to my new friend Phoebe" the one with blonde hair started to talk first "hi Phoebe any friend of Yugi's is our friend"."thanks wow I'm hear for 1 hour and I already have new friends" then we all shared a laugh ."Hahahaha!". Well class's went on and then lunch came and Yugi invited me to sit with him but I said I couldn't and instead I went and had lunch at the school garden with Pikachu then we played together for a bit. Then he went back in to my bag a few more hours passed and my first day at a new school was over .As I was leaving I heard Yugi calling me."Hey Phoebe wait up hey is it ok if we walk home together" "sure that's cool" I said .And after a few more minutes we wear at Yugi's and I was surprised to see he lived in a game shop . And since Pikachu hates to stay in his pokeball he got to see it to man was Yugi surprised , "Whats that" Yugi asked "pika" . " Well that's my Pokemon Pikachu" "whats a Pikachu and whats a Pokemon" "oh well I'll explain it to you inside" "ok sounds good". So when we went inside I explained everything to Yugi and showed him my pokedex and I think he actually understood . "Wow that's amazing" "yep sure is hu and this is my partner pikachu say hi pikachu" "pika pika!" "oh hi their pikachu so is that all he can say besides his name?" "Yep but he's my best friend I got him when I was 10 and we've been threw a lot and since you guys don't have any Pokemon hear could you keep it a secret for now" . "Sure any thing for a friend" "thanks Yugi". "pika pika" "hahaha your welcome you guys" . "Well we better get home see you Yugi" "pika" "see you tomorrow guys" I think we've made a great new friend hu pikachu" "pika pika" "you know what we should do we should ask professor Oak for a Pokemon friend for Yugi how's that sound Pikachu?" " Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied happily "and then we can all have fun I can't wait come on lets hurry home" "pika pika!"- more to come as the adventurer continues.

* * *

well their you go and remember gotta catch'em all 2 be a master! and pleas r&r and tell me about the Quotes and hears 2 more Movies can and do have tremendous influence in shaping young lives in the realm of entertainment towards the ideals and objectives of normal adulthood.  
Walt Disney that was for a movie hears one for time Time is a beautiful thing. It's like when you meet an old lover on the street six years later and they don't look so ugly anymore.  
Sarah McLachlan any way r&r thank you!


End file.
